


How to Display Your Love

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho won’t be home for Christmas. Or, so Changmin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Display Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chwangdol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/gifts).



> I apologize for the lame title. I hope the rest of the fic made for that. Also, a huge thanks to chibisuz for beta-ing ^^

"Changmin-ah."  
  
Changmin knows that tone. It's the tone Yunho uses when he has something to say that he knows Changmin won't like. And right now, the day before Christmas when Yunho is supposed to join him in his Seoul apartment, there’s only one thing that could possibly upset him. He doesn't want to hear what Yunho is going to say and is tempted to hang up on him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Changmin please."  
  
"No, Yunho, I don't want to hear it."  
  
There's silence on the other side of the phone. "Changmin-ah my car broke down."  
  
Changmin feels his heart drop. Yunho's car broke down. Yunho is in Gwangju and his car broke down. Yunho is in Gwangju and his car broke down and his parents took their car with them.  
  
Yunho won't be home for Christmas.  
  
He doesn't speak for a while, lets Yunho know how upset he is. "I see."  
  
Yunho sighs. "I'm really sorry, Changdola."  
  
He knows the other man is sorry, can hear it in his voice. He feels slightly guilty for making him feel worse and lets out a breath. "Don't be, it's not your fault."  
  
Yunho makes a sound of acknowledgement but doesn't speak.  
  
Changmin shifts. "It's alright Yunho. We can open our presents when you come. When do you think you can come?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I started the car and it made a weird sound and wouldn't go. I don't know what's wrong with it, I can't even take it to a mechanic. Everything will be closed. The snow messed with the train and bus systems too. I can’t even use those."  
  
Yunho sounds like he's getting progressively more and more upset, but it's Christmas and he doesn't want Yunho to be down. "I know baby, it's okay, it's not your fault," he says soothingly. "We'll see each other whenever you can come."  
  
"But you'll be spending Christmas alone," Yunho says, and his voice sounds so small Changmin laughs.  
  
"Sweetie I don't even celebrate Christmas, it's just to make you happy. I'm just upset _you'll_ be alone."  
  
Yunho doesn't say anything, and Changmin's heart aches just a bit thinking about how Yunho cares so much for him that he's more worried about Changmin being unhappy than the fact that he's alone at home on a holiday that should've been spent with his loved ones.  
  
Yunho sighs again. "This sucks."  
  
"I know, it's okay. Maybe we can see each other for New Year's."  
  
"Definitely for New Year's. My parents will be back from vacation by then so I'll use their car if mine still isn't working."  
  
They make more small talk, and by the end of the call Yunho seems a little happier than before. He even laughs a couple times. Changmin smiles every time he does; he hasn't heard that laugh in real life in a while.  
  
"I love you Changmin."  
  
"I love you too. Try not to miss me too much," he teases, half joking half not.  
  
"That's already mission impossible."  
  
"You can do anything you set your mind to," he says, smiling a little.  
  
"I don't wanna set my mind to this," Yunho whines.  
  
"Stop acting like a child," Changmin chides gently.  
  
"But Chami~"  
  
"No buts. Now go eat dinner and take a shower and watch some shows and then sleep. Okay?"  
  
"I wanted to do all that with you, shower part included." Changmin can practically _hear_ him pouting over the phone. His heart melts a little.  
  
"Stop pouting."  
  
"How do you know I'm pouting, you can't even see me!" Yunho shoots back.  
  
"I know what your pouting voice sounds like. Now stop arguing."  
  
"Okay fine," Yunho sulks, and Changmin chuckles at his childish boyfriend, but then Yunho’s voice brightens. “Hey let’s Skype!”  
  
 _Of course._ Why hadn’t he thought of that? Changmin felt his spirits rise a little. “Oh yeah! Okay! But eat dinner and shower first okay?”  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry we can't be together for Christmas."  
  
"It's okay, maybe next time."  
  
"That's what we said the last 4 Christmases," Yunho sighs over the phone.  
  
"I know, it'll work out eventually. Now go, okay? Call me when you’re ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Changmin hangs up the phone and then bites his bottom lip as he stares down at it, trying not to cry.  
  
He and Yunho had planned so extensively this year to make sure they would finally get to spend Christmas together. He had to cajole his parents for days to be able to stay at his Seoul apartment for Christmas with Yunho instead of going back home, and Yunho had to do likewise to convince his parents not to make him come back to Gwangju. In the end, Yunho and his parents had settled on a compromise: Yunho would spend the week before Christmas with his parents and younger sister, and the day before the 25th would come to Seoul to spend Christmas and New Year's with Changmin. He had also convinced his parents to take a holiday, and even rented them rooms at an expensive hotel near the vacation site in advance so they couldn’t refuse.  
  
Changmin had wanted to spend all of his winter break with Yunho, but Yunho's job kept him away from his parents most of the year, so he couldn't blame them for trying to get as much time with Yunho as possible.  
  
Changmin sighs. It seems like the world was doing its best to make sure Yunho and Changmin never spent Christmas together.  
  
***  
  
Yunho gets off the phone with Changmin, but before he has time to mope about his situation and feel sorry for himself, the phone rings again. Slightly startled and hoping it’d be Changmin again, he looks at the screen, and is only slightly disappointed when he sees his best friend’s nickname and cheeky smile.  
  
Smiling a little, he takes the call. “Hey Fishy.”  
  
“Dude how did you know it was me?!”  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes. “We live in the 21st century and fortunately there’s this thing called a caller ID.”  
  
“Oh. My stone age telephone doesn’t have that. Maybe I should upgrade,” Donghae says, sounding contemplative.  
  
Yunho laughs. “Yeah maybe.”  
  
There's a pause on the other line and Yunho knows he's smiling. “Anyway, I thought you’d be with Changmin by now?”  
  
Damn it. He had forgotten about his woes for exactly one minute. “I was supposed to be, but my stupid car broke down and now he’ll be alone for Christmas,” he says, sulking again.  
  
“Oh bummer,” Donghae says cheerfully. “You can come with me to visit my aunt then. The more the merrier…. Also I think she’s a little mental so I’m scared. I’m leaving in a bit because she tends to throw shoes at me when I’m late.”  
  
Yunho chuckles. “Hm, as amazing as that offer sounds, I think I’ll pass.”  
  
“Dude come on, it’s such a long ride and I’m gonna be so bored! It’s not like you have anything better to do!” Donghae whines.  
  
“That’s what you’re worried about? Being bored? How long is it?”  
  
“She’s all the way in Gwangju, and that’s like 10 hours away. Not your Gwangju. The smaller Gwangju.”  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes. He does that a lot when he’s talking to his idiot friend. “The _smaller_ Gwangju is less than 4 hours away. Stop exaggerating.”  
  
“Does it matter? I’ll still be lonely,” Donghae says, doing his best to sound like a kicked puppy.  
  
Yunho is about to (kindly) tell him to fuck off when something clicks. “Wait, you’re going to Gwangju in Gyeonggi?”  
  
Donghae huffs. “That’s what I’ve been saying for the past half hour I think.”  
  
“We’ve only been talking for 5 minutes,” Yunho says absentmindedly. He’s already used to Donghae’s tendency to exaggerate everything, so he pays no attention. Instead he thinks about this opportunity that seems to have fallen into his lap.  
  
"Donghae, how far away is Gwangju from Seoul? Not my Gwangju, the smaller one," he adds, just to make sure he leaves no room for doubt.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a map to you? But while we're at it, we live in the 21st century and fortunately there's this thing called the Internet," Donghae replies gleefully, happy to get revenge after Yunho's earlier barb at his intelligence.  
  
Yunho scowls. If he had been with Donghae that would've earned him a punch to the shoulders. "Don't use my insults back at me, it's tacky and rude."  
  
Donghae laughs on the other line. "You were clearly asking for it, bro. Anyway, why do you wanna know?"  
  
Yunho smiles. "I have an idea."  
  
***  
  
Six hours later, Changmin sits pouting at his phone, as if Yunho can see it from wherever he is and will respond accordingly. Which is usually to kiss him silly until he's giggling and breathless.  
  
Not that Shim Changmin would ever admit to _giggling_.  
  
Unfortunately, Yunho does not see it, because no matter how hard he pouts and sulks and glares at his phone, his lover does not magically appear to drop sweet kisses all over his face.  
  
Changmin had waited an hour for Yunho to be ready and come online so he could at least see him, but Yunho never called. He had called himself to see why, but Yunho didn't pick up the phone, and Changmin's texts went unanswered as well.  
  
His annoyance had mounted to frustration, and then gradually to worry, because Yunho had never left his messages unanswered. Even when he was busy and in the middle of Important Things, he always sent a quick text of _busy_ to let Changmin know he wasn't being ignored. Changmin would then wait patiently for Yunho to become unbusy, after which the man would unfailingly call on his way home.  
  
Maybe Yunho had spoiled him, because his patience had begun to run thin after a mere 10 minutes of no answer.  
  
Now though, it'd been nearly six hours of nothing from Yunho, and Changmin was almost ready to burst from anxiety. What if something had happened to Yunho? What if the power went out and there was no heat and Yunho had frozen to death in his home? Was six hours long enough to freeze to death?  
  
Before he can rush online to check whether human beings retained enough body heat to stay alive in six hours of cold, the doorbell rings.  
  
He pauses in the middle of taking out his laptop (a gift from Yunho), wondering who could be at his door at this time of night, and on Christmas Eve no less. He walks to the door and looks through the peep hole.  
  
And almost has a heart attack.  
  
He rips the door nearly off its hinges, shocked to see his boyfriend standing on the other side.  
  
His very frozen, shivering, blue-lipped boyfriend.  
  
He gapes at Yunho like a fish, while Yunho just smiles a little weakly. "Hi Changminnie."  
  
After a few more moments of shocked silence, he finally springs to life. "Yunho!"  
  
"Yupp, that's me," Yunho says.  
  
"Oh oh, what- what are you doing here?? You said your car broke down!" Changmin exclaims while pulling his very icy boyfriend inside.  
  
"It did, but Changminnie I'm really cold. Can I tell you later?"  
  
"Oh oh!" is all Changmin can say as he wrings his hands around his boyfriend, going this way and that, as if he can't decide what to do with him.  
  
Yunho manages to roll his eyes. "Changmin."  
  
Changmin immediately stops, shutting up and staring at Yunho.  
  
Yunho smiles at him. "Baby I'm cold."  
  
The words seems to snap him awake. "Well of course you are you idiot! You've been in the cold and snow for how long exactly?? Never mind, I don't wanna know! Let's go!"  
  
Fretting around his boyfriend once more, he takes Yunho's hands and pulls him to their bedroom. Immediately he sets to taking off his wet clothes, muttering the entire time about idiot boyfriends with death wishes, although his hands are gentle as he guides Yunho's stiff limbs to move as he wants them to.  
  
"Changmin I know you're really excited to see me naked, but slow down!"  
  
Changmin stops his muttering long enough to glare at him, and Yunho has the good grace to look chastised. Finally getting Yunho out of the wet, heavy clothes, Changmin moves to their closet and pulls out a couple of shirts and a hoodie, as well as two sweatpants. He lays them all on the bed and goes into the closet once more to pull out his huge, fluffy towel.  
  
He wraps the towel around Yunho's body, toweling him dry. He gets a smaller towel and dries his hair gently. Yunho is still shivering slightly, teeth chattering as he lets Changmin do as he pleases.  
  
"How did you get here?" Changmin asks quietly, while his hands continued to run the towel over parts of Yunho he still deemed too wet.  
  
"Donghae was visiting his aunt in Gwangju! The smaller Gwangju. So I hitched a ride. He tried to get me to stay with him because he’s scared of his aunt but I managed to run away," came Yunho's cheerful voice from underneath the towel on his head.  
  
Changmin stops his task momentarily. "But Yunho," he says carefully, making sure he understands, "Gwangju in Gyeonggi is almost 15 miles from here."  
  
"Well yes, but no. It's actually closer to 13 miles, but you have the right idea," Yunho confirms, as if to a particularly slow child.  
  
Changmin frowns at him. "Well then how did you get here? You said Donghae stopped in Gwangju."  
  
"I rode my bike the rest of the way," Yunho says, still annoyingly cheerful.  
  
Changmin is still for a moment, and then he takes the towel off Yunho's head to look at him. Yunho is smiling back, but when Changmin does nothing but stare at him, he begins to look uncertain. "Changdola?"  
  
"You rode 15 miles in the snow?"  
  
"13 miles," Yunho says almost timidly.  
  
"And how long did it take to bike 15 miles?" Changmin asks, as if Yunho hadn't spoken at all.  
  
"Well I could've been here in under an hour but some of the roads were closed and I had to keep finding detours. Also the sidewalks were a little icy so I had to be extra slow. So it took me about two hours. Also, everything seriously hurts," he added, almost as an afterthought. Finished with his story, Yunho waits for Changmin's judgment.  
  
Changmin is silent for another few minutes, and then he is hugging Yunho tightly, arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressing his body close. He can feel Yunho smiling as he circles his own arms around Changmin's waist, burying his head in Changmin's shoulder and hugging back just as fiercely.  
  
"I missed you, pretty baby."  
  
Changmin laughs shakily. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, I'm just trying to warm you up faster so I can yell at you for being so reckless sooner."  
  
Yunho kisses his shoulder, still smiling. "My lips are cold too, Changminnie," he murmurs against his ear.  
  
Changmin shivers, and then turns his head to look at Yunho before pressing his lips to his. His lips are indeed very cold, and Changmin uses this as his reason for tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. After all, every part of Yunho needs to be warm, right? It was almost his duty to kiss his idiot boyfriend. He nibbles gently at Yunho's bottom lip before Yunho's tongue is licking at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance that Changmin gladly gives. He opens his mouth to Yunho's exploring tongue, letting him slide his tongue in and wrap it around Changmin's, demanding a response. Changmin gives it to him, moans softly as he sucks on Yunho's tongue.  
  
Changmin breaks the kiss to press his lips along Yunho's jaw and down to his throat. His skin is still really cold, and Changmin kisses him one more time before drawing back.  
  
"You need to get warm."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
Changmin shakes his head. "Idiot."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"And you're so lucky I do."  
  
"I am," Yunho agrees, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Come on, then," Changmin says, rolling his eyes.  
  
He guides Yunho’s arms and head through two long-sleeved t-shirts and a hoodie, muffling Yunho’s complaints with a kiss. That settles him quickly, and he doesn’t even grumble out loud when Changmin forces him into two sweatpants.  
  
"Is that all, mother?" Yunho says, clearly exasperated.  
  
Changmin narrows his eyes at him. "Don't give me that, I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't been so reckless."  
  
Yunho sniffs. "Changminnie I'm still cold, you can't yell at me yet."  
  
Changmin sighs, and then marches him to the bed, pushing him gently to lie down before he tucks two duvets around him. "Stay here, I'm gonna bring you tea and then make you warm soup."  
  
"Mmm that sounds heavenly," Yunho mumbles, closing his eyes.  
  
Changmin smiles and drops a kiss on his temple before turning around to go to the kitchen. He bustles around the kitchen, setting a kettle to make tea and then taking out five different types of vegetables from the fridge, looking for the chopping board and knife, setting a pot to boil on the stove. As he washes the vegetables, he finds himself smiling.  
  
The fear and anxiety Yunho's reckless behavior had caused washed away into relief and a glowing sort of happiness. He had been nothing less than terrified when he felt how cold Yunho's skin had been, sure that his boyfriend had caught pneumonia or hypothermia or something equally life threatening. But Yunho had displayed none of the symptoms, and Changmin allowed himself to relax. As for his coldness, that could be fixed with warm clothes and blankets and food, and maybe a shower.  
  
But despite all of that, Changmin was secretly thrilled that Yunho came. Although his method leaves something to be desired, Changmin feels his heart grow mushy at the fact that his sweet boyfriend had braved freezing temperatures for so long just to spend Christmas with him. Now that he was here, Changmin could take care of him, and they would finally get to spend Christmas together.  
  
He's still chopping vegetables to put into the soup, humming to himself, when a burrito walks into the kitchen and wraps its arms around him. Changmin starts, a little surprised, but Yunho, still wrapped up in his blankets like a walking sleeping bag, just snuggles closer to him. He ends up enclosing Changmin's waist in the blankets too.  
  
"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Changmin scolds him gently.  
  
"I was lonely," Yunho replies, voice muffled from where his head is hiding in Changmin's back. He pops his head up suddenly and rests his chin on Changmin's shoulder, grinning as he looks up at him. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"  
  
Changmin scoffs. Of _course_ he was. "No I wasn't, why would you think that?"  
  
"You were smiling," Yunho says cheekily, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Changmin rolls his eyes. "Get off, I have to finish this."  
  
"Changing the subject? I'll let it go if you kiss me," Yunho says magnemoniously.  
  
Changmin laughs, and then kisses him. Yunho attempts to deepen it but Changmin pushes him away, telling him to sit on the chair and watch if he's so lonely.  
  
"Changmin, I can't sit on the chair!"  
  
Changmin looks at him. "Why not?"  
  
"I already told you! Everything hurts! Especially my butt," Yunho says, whispering the last part.   
  
Changmin stares, and then bursts out laughing, the type of laugh that shakes his whole body, hands on his stomach and eyes so crinkled they’re not even visible.   
  
"Why are you laughing? It's not funny," Yunho says indignantly.  
  
Changmin is laughing too hard to reply.  
  
"Fine, we'll see how much you laugh when I won't get to fuck you later."  
  
Changmin sobers immediately. "I'm sorry for laughing, Yunho, you must be in so much pain," he says somberly.  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes and then slinks out of the kitchen, throwing glares over his shoulders, but before he could Changmin hands him a warm mug of tea. Yunho accepts, but makes sure to scowl appropriately at Changmin, still offended.  
  
Changmin chuckles (quietly), and then goes back to his task, finishing with his chopping. When the soup is ready, he pours a generous amount into a bowl and puts it on a tray, along with a glass of water. Seeing as Yunho can't sit on the dining table chair (haha), Changmin will just have to bring the food to him.  
  
He finds Yunho sprawled on the coach, still wrapped up like a burrito. "Sit up," Changmin orders.  
  
Yunho sits up obediently. The couch is much softer than a chair, so it must not have hurt as much. Changmin unwraps him from his blankets slightly, down to his waist, and then tries to hand him his bowl, but Yunho doesn't take it.  
  
"Feed me," he demands.  
  
Changmin narrows his eyes at him. "Are you a child?"  
  
"I'm tired and cold and hungry. Feed me," Yunho says petulantly.  
  
"Fine then." Shaking his head, Changmin straddles his lap. Yunho looks slightly surprised but pleased as he quickly brings his hands to Changmin's hips.  
  
Changmin places the tray next to him, and then blows on a spoonful of the soup before bringing it to Yunho's mouth. Yunho opens his mouth obediently and swallows. "Mm this is good," he says, smacking his lips in appreciation.  
  
"Of course it is, I made it," Changmin scoffs.  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes and Changmin continues to feed him in silence. Yunho's fingers slip under his shirt to play at his hips, but quickly withdraw when Changmin winces slightly from the coldness.  
  
It is a testament to Yunho's exhaustion that he doesn't try to grope Changmin anymore, instead opening his mouth dutifully to accept the food, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
When Yunho has eaten everything in the bowl and drank enough water at Changmin's insistence, Changmin gets off his boyfriend's lap and carries the dirty dishes to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink to deal with later.  
  
When he comes back Yunho has his head resting on the back of the coach. Changmin goes to him and takes his hand, tugging him slightly. Yunho opens his eyes and looks at him blearily, but then gets up at Changmin's gentle prodding. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
Changmin leads him to their bedroom, and Yunho follows like an obedient puppy.  
  
"Changminnie," Yunho says, swinging their joined hands slightly, and Changmin knows he wants something.  
  
Changmin glances at him before he enters their bedroom with Yunho in tow, and pushes him into the bed, wrapping him tightly in the blankets again. His body is not as frozen as before, but still colder than it should be. "What is it?"  
  
"Changminnie," Yunho whispers, "I want a butt massage."  
  
If Changmin had been drinking something, he would've spat it all over Yunho. He wasn't though, so he just blushed furiously.  
  
Four years with the idiot and he still had the ability to blush. He thought he had lost his blushing abilities after being with a man with a very _active_ sex drive for four years, but no, Yunho still managed to say things that made him pause.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Yunho rolls his eye. "A butt massage, Changmin. Stop acting like an innocent," he teased.  
  
"I'm not," Changmin replied, still bright red. "I just didn't hear you properly." He busies himself with the bed sheets, straightening already straight sheets.  
  
"Will you?" Yunho asks gently, and when Changmin looks up at him, Yunho is watching him with fond eyes.  
  
"I've never given one before," he says uncertainly. It's true, he's never given one before and isn't sure if there are extra rules or something, and he only ever wants to make sure Yunho feels good.  
  
"It's okay, just like a regular massage. Except on my butt."  
  
"I gathered," Changmin says dryly. "Well, if you want, I could."  
  
Yunho promptly shoved the blankets down and flipped himself over, wiggling his butt for good measure in case Changmin needed help finding his ass.  
  
A smile tugged at Changmin's lips. Shaking his head in amusement, he gets up to find the oil one of his younger sisters had given him as a gift a while ago, along with an eyebrow wiggle. Finding it his drawer, he pops open the lid and sniffs it, pleased to smell the sweet and soothing aroma of vanilla. Plain, but Changmin loved it.  
  
He walks back to the bed, where Yunho is watching him, and crawls on top of him, straddling his thighs. Yunho settles against the bed, right cheek pressed to the pillow. Changmin lifts his shirt up, and then pulls his two sweatpants and boxers down to the top of his thighs. He stills for a moment, realizing that he's never actually seen this side of Yunho while in bed. He's had his fill of Yunho's nakedness, of course, when Yunho walked around naked looking for one thing or another as Changmin eyed him hungrily from the bed. He doesn't care to top much, and Yunho never asked him to.  
  
Now though, Yunho's broad back and ass were displayed to him, and still, for once.  
  
"Changmin do you want to start before I fall asleep, maybe?"  
  
Changmin growls and smacks his ass lightly. Yunho jolts in surprise, and is about to turn around to look at Changmin with an affronted look, Changmin knows, but he quickly brings his hands to Yunho's back and presses down, staying him. "Don't move," he orders.  
  
Yunho grumbles into the pillow, but settles once more and doesn't move again.  
  
Changmin pours some of the oil onto his hands, rubbing them thoroughly before bringing his hands to the top of Yunho's backside.  
  
"Here," Yunho grunts, twisting his hand around to point to his tailbone. Changmin brings his hands to where he indicated, moving his fingers in small circles to soothe the aching muscles, and Yunho moans.  
  
"Good?" he murmurs.  
  
"Yes," Yunho sighs into the pillow, sounding thoroughly relaxed, and Changmin can't help but feel pleased.  
  
He concentrates on his task, pressing firm but gentle fingers against the tailbone and then moving slowly to the side before moving down. Yunho lets out occasional moans of pleasure that become less and less frequent.  
  
He only stops 15 minutes later when Yunho shifts. He had thought Yunho had fallen asleep, he had been so still and quiet, but then Yunho moves. "Okay, that's enough," Yunho says, and his voice is so rough Changmin shivers. It's as if he had been on the edge of sleep, but brought himself back.  
  
Yunho twists around and reaches for him sleepily, taking him by the hand and tugging. "Come sleep with me now."  
  
Changmin gets up, washing his hands and then changing quickly into sweatpants and one of Yunho's shirts before crawling into bed, where Yunho immediately turns him on his side and wraps his arm around him, pulling Changmin's back closer against his chest. "Thanks," he whispers against the back of Changmin's neck, and kisses his nape softly.  
  
Changmin hums in acknowledgement, and laces their fingers together. "What, no sex?"  
  
Behind him, Yunho snorts softly. "I doubt I could even get it up right now."  
  
Changmin laughs, and wants to tease him about his sudden inability to get it up when he's never had this problem before, but he knows Yunho is exhausted so he stays silent.  
  
Yunho's breathing soon evens off, and Changmin lays awake for a long time, listening to him breathe and feeling his warm breath tickle against his neck.  
  
***  
  
Changmin wakes up when the bed shifts. He opens his eyes, looking blearily at the red numbers displayed on the clock on the dresser. _4:16 AM._  
  
He turns his head to look at Yunho, who cannot seem to stop fidgeting. Yunho notices him, and stills while flashing him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?" he whispers.  
  
Slightly more awake now, he notices that Yunho is half naked; glancing around, he sees Yunho’s shirts and hoodie thrown precariously around the room, on the desk and chair and floor, as well as a pair of sweatpants. Giving him a questioning look, Yunho answers his unspoken question, “It got hot.”  
  
Changmin groans. He was in the middle of a rather fabulous dream, one that consisted of him and Yunho and lots of rope and leather. "What's wrong? Why can't you sleep? Are you sick?" Seized by this thought, he quickly turns the lamp on his nightstand on to look at him closely for any signs of fever, before bringing the back of his hand against Yunho's forehead, but it doesn't feel too hot, nor are Yunho's eyes glazed over as sick people's eyes tend to be.  
  
Yunho shifts some more. "No, it's just...you kept moaning," he whispers, bright eyed.  
  
"Why are you whispering? You've already woken me up," Changmin says while taking his hand away, hoping that if he ignores Yunho's statement, it will mean he hadn't been moaning about this idiot.  
  
Yunho just smiles and shifts a little closer. "What were you dreaming about, Changminnie?"  
  
"Can't remember," Changmin says tersely while turning away from him, cheeks more than a little warm. Yet again, he was blushing because of Yunho. How was this even _possible?_  
  
Yunho just presses himself against Changmin's back, and that's when Changmin feels something hard poking at his ass.  
  
"Changminnie look what you did to me," Yunho murmurs into his ear, and Changmin shivers. Yunho chuckles hotly into his ear. "Come on pretty baby. Fix me now."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with you?" Changmin says, voice surprisingly steady, already half hard.   
  
"Can't you tell," and the bastard rolls his hips. Changmin gasps, and Yunho pounces.  
  
He flips Changmin around and moves on top of him, resting on his elbows to avoid letting his full weight on Changmin. Eyes glinting, he says, "Do you see my problem now?"  
  
"I wasn't aware this was a problem," Changmin teases, drawing his leg between Yunho's and pressing his thighs against Yunho's crotch.  
  
Yunho groans, and then grits out, "It's a problem if you do nothing about it, you little brat."  
  
"Really, Yunho? It's four thirty in the morning."  
  
"When has timing ever been a problem with us?" Yunho says, rolling his hips again. "Come on, I've been listening to you moan for almost an hour and I think I'm gonna explode right now."  
  
An _hour?_ Jeez, he really has to do something about his inability to keep silent, no matter what Yunho says.  
  
"Well, if you insist," he says, trailing a hand down between them to Yunho's bulge. He slips his hand in his pants and wraps it around Yunho's erection, making him moan.  
  
"Ohh, Changmin..."  
  
Yunho is already spilling precum, making it easier for Changmin to stroke him. Yunho's head has fallen into the crook of Changmin's neck, panting. Listening to his sounds of pleasure, Changmin thinks that he could spend an eternity pleasuring his boyfriend and not regret a single second of it. Four years of living together and having sex on every surface of their apartment hasn't dimmed their desire for each other even a bit, which Changmin thinks is more than impressive.  
  
"Wait, Changmin, I-" Whatever Yunho wanted to say is cut off by a moan, Changmin twisting his wrist and dipping his thumb into the slit of Yunho's cock. "H-hold on. Wanna come in you." His voice is strained, as if he's trying very hard to stop himself from coming, and this amuses Changmin to no end.  
  
Yunho lifts himself off Changmin enough to pull his pants off, hands clumsy.  
  
Changmin licks up the side of his warm neck and then bites, making Yunho gasp, but he doesn't pull away. He lets Changmin suck and lick his skin, lets Changmin mark him as his.  
  
When Changmin is completely naked, Yunho reaches over to their nightstand and grabs the lube. He puts some on his hand, slipping a slicked-up finger into Changmin.  
  
Changmin grits his teeth against the discomfort. The last time Yunho had been in him was more than a week ago, before he left for Gwangju, and he'd become tight again.  
  
"You know what I love about being away from you for a while?" Yunho says conversationally, voice low and eyes dark as he continues to slide his finger in and out of Changmin.  
  
"What," Changmin replies, breathless, because he knows Yunho _loves_ it when he makes Changmin this dazed, and demands answers to his questions just to hear how gone Changmin is. His cock is fully hard, waiting impatiently for attention.  
  
"That whenever I come back, you're so tight all over again, just _begging_ me to loosen you up," Yunho says, entering another finger. He slides them both together before scissoring them. "Right?"  
  
"Yes," Changmin breathes. Yunho's meticulous care is chasing away the discomfort, and when Yunho's long fingers brush up against his sweet spot he arcs off the bed with a gasp, barely aware of what he's saying. "Oh, Yunho, hurry, want all of you, want you right now."  
  
Yunho withdraws his fingers and slicks himself up, patience wearing thin but also knowing Changmin likes it a little rough. Changmin spreads his legs wider, letting Yunho settle between them. He guides Yunho's cock to his hole, urging him on until Yunho's crown is resting snug inside Changmin. Yunho lays on top of him, supporting himself on his elbows with his forehead pressed against Changmin's.  
  
Changmin closes his eyes, letting himself get used to the feel of his lover's cock in him again. Yunho kisses his lips softly, and Changmin knows he's asking for permission so he nods his head slightly, eyes still closed. Yunho pushes all the way into him, inch by delicious inch, until his cock is snuggled deep inside Changmin. He waits for Changmin to adjust, and when he nods again Yunho rolls his hips. It draws moans out of both of them, and it seems a taste isn't enough because Yunho doesn't go slow anymore.  
  
He thrusts into Changmin, harder and faster when Changmin meets every single one of his thrusts. They're both panting, moans and choked screams ripped from both of them when Yunho stabs at Changmin's prostate, when Changmin clenches around Yunho.  
  
The friction and the desire and the rhythm becomes too much, and Yunho slides a hand between them to grasp at Changmin's erection.  
  
"Oh, _hyung_ ," Changmin chokes out, thrusting into Yunho's grip, so _so_ close.  
  
Yunho strokes him as fast and unrelenting as his thrusting, and it doesn't take long before Changmin is screaming and coming between them. He clenches around Yunho, making him lose his rhythm, and then Changmin feels warmth spread inside him as Yunho's hips jerk into him.  
  
He tries to stay upright, but Changmin circles his arms around his shoulders and pulls him down. They lay panting against each other, chests heaving. Changmin's head is full of a wonderful haze, and he loathes when his mind begins to clear.  
  
Yunho is sprawled on top of him, eyes closed, but he doesn't mind. He kisses Yunho's temple and strokes his arms. Eventually Yunho moves to the side, grabbing tissues from the nightstand and cleaning them both up, but they remain sticky anyway.  
  
"Good?" Yunho asks him as they both lay on their sides facing each other. Changmin has his arm slung around Yunho's waist as Yunho's arm does the same.  
  
"I don't know why you bother asking," Changmin says fondly.  
  
Yunho just kisses him and presses them closer together, if it was possible. "Good night Changminnie."  
  
"It's morning," he mumbles, eyes closing.  
  
The only reply is another kiss.

***  
  
When they wake up a few hours later, they head straight to the Christmas tree they had decorated weeks ago. This is their first Christmas together, and Changmin can't help but feel giddy about it.  
  
They settle next to the tree, Yunho sitting cross-legged and pulling Changmin into his lap.  
  
Changmin gives Yunho a new phone he knew he had wanted for a while, as well as a green scarf he had knitted himself. When Yunho sees the phone he is delighted, but when he sees the scarf, he holds it close and laughs out loud.  
  
"Why are you laughing? It doesn't look that bad," Changmin says, ready to be offended, but Yunho quickly soothes him.  
  
"No, no, of course not, it's actually really wonderful, compared to mine," Yunho says, and Changmin is about to ask when Yunho reaches for a present and gives it to Changmin.  
  
Changmin opens it to find a purple scarf inside. It's not perfect, in fact he can see where Yunho seemed to have made mistakes, but Yunho had made it himself, and that made it a hundred times more precious. Smiling, he takes it out of the box and feels how soft it is. "Thanks," he says warmly, eyes mismatched.  
  
"Don't thank me yet," Yunho jokes before giving Changmin another gift. It's a medium sized box, and when he opens it, it seems full of only wrapping tissue. He raises a questioning eyebrow at Yunho, who only nods at him to look inside. He rummages inside the tissue, and his fingers hit a small, velvety box. He takes it out, heart in his throat. When he opens it, he finds two silver rings inside, bands really, but there's three diamonds inlaid in each of them and something inscribed on the insides.  
  
Of course they've bought each promise rings, but nothing _this_ expensive.  
  
He twists his head back to look at Yunho. Yunho is looking back with such love in his eyes it makes him swallow. "I know we can't get married in Korea, but I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I'm all yours forever and ever. And I _am_ , Changmin. I know I've done some questionable things in the past, but I hope you know how much I adore you and only you. I love you so much, Changmin, and I _know_ my feelings won't change. So...will you be mine, forever?"  
  
Changmin doesn't cry a lot, not really, but he can't help the tears that well up and then spill over his cheeks. He laughs shakily, and turns around in Yunho's lap to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. Yunho wraps his own arms around Changmin’s waist and kisses him back sweetly, nuzzling his wet cheeks.  
  
“I adore _you_ , and I love _you_ so much too, and yes, I’ll be _yours_ forever,” Changmin says, eyes mismatched as he looks back at smiling chocolate, brown eyes.


End file.
